warriorsfanonrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Reedtail's Trial
This is a fanfic about my character, Reedtail. Enjoy! Written by Darkmoon the IceWing NightWing Chapter 1 As the bright greenleaf sun sparkled on the river, Reed and her siblings wrestled on the shore. Stream, her sister from an earlier litter, was sitting with their mother. Ripple, her older brother, was in the middle of the play fight. Her littermates, Fen and Toad, we're by her side as the four kits wrestled each other. Leaping away and getting into her best hunter's crouch, Reed leaped onto Ripple's back, knocking him over. "I win!" she crowed. Her brother purred and gently shook her off. The kits all piled up on top of each othet, making a big fluffy pile. Their father came over and tossed some prey to them. Reed climbed onto Ripple's back to see what Swamp caught for them. She saw a big, juicy trout and a frog. She scooted in near the trout, hoping to get some of the delicious fish for her morniǹg meal. The fish was almost as big as her, and it made her feel small. She was the youngest of her siblings, and her littermates were only four moons old, but sometimes she wished she could just get bigger already. Reflection, her mother, called the kits to her. "Come here, kits!" They scampered over to her, happy to talk to their mother. "I'm going to let you explore the marshes a little bit today," she began, "But I don't want you leaving my sight without Stream or Ripple near you." Reed vibrated with energy from her nose to her tail-tip. We get to explore! Finally! I'm going to check out the trees first. She bounded off into the willow trees. Before she realized it, she was lost. She padded quietly through the mud, her short legs mostly covered in the brown goop. She walked in the direction where she thought she saw the water reflecting off of the creek near her home, but it turned out to be a silver cat instead. Running towards him, she accidentally stepped on his tail before skidding to a stop. "Sorry!" she squeaked as he jumped up. She gazed at him with wide teal eyes. "I-I'm Reed," she stammered. The young tom, who looked close to her age, replied, "I'm Sedge. Nice to meet you. " "Where are you from?" she asked. .Sedge replied, "I live on the edge of the marsh. My littermates and I scavenge in the Twolegplace for food sometimes." "That's pretty cool. What's the Twolegplace like?" "It's scary, but pretty cool," he replied. She and Sedge continued to talk, and the friendly gray tabby became a new friend in the short time they talked. Eventually her sister, Stream, came to get her. Her sister was breathing heavily, and she looked very tired. "I've been looking all over for you!" Stream exclaimed. "Mother got very worried. And didn't she tell you not ''to talk to strangers?" Her sister glanced accusingly at Sedge, and he seemed to wither under her harsh glare. "Sorry, " Reed muttered. "Sedge is really nice though! He's not bad at all." Stream replied, " Maybe he is nice, but he's still a stranger. Now let's go." Her sister guided her away from her new friend. As she walked away, she looked back, and he waved sheepishly with his tail. She waved back, and then turned away to walk with her sister. Chapter 2 "Where were you?!? I was very worried. Don't ever run off like that again!" Reed sat patiently as her mother lectured her about staying close to home. '' It was worth it though, ''she reflected, ''Making a new friend was nice. Sedge had been really great, and she hoped to see him again soon. Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre - Adventure Category:Genre - Tragedy